


Dear John

by mylittlewindowsill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlewindowsill/pseuds/mylittlewindowsill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter Sherlock wrote to John after a gruesome fight. The first thing I've ever written in the name of fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my English class and that's why it's so short. Enjoy and please, let me know what you think! :)

Dear John,

Had I known at the beginning of our acquaintance that after eight months I’d find myself in a situation like this, writing a letter for you, I do not know if I’d have chosen to take this path regardless of this incredibly loathsome outcome. “Caring is not an advantage,” my brother once told me and in this instance, he is absolutely correct. However, I cannot bring myself to regret our meeting nor any of the following events as it was worth this debacle, at least in my opinion.

In light of recent events, I feel it necessary to admit to having been wrong. It was never my intention to hurt, anger or offend you. You know I am no good at these kinds of conversations and that is exactly the reason for writing a letter and not conversing through this ”face-to-face”. My social skills are sorely lacking and I do not know how to handle a situation like this appropriately, just as I didn’t know two days ago and that hardly ended well. I shouldn’t have lashed out and I’m sorry.

I know you are aware of the fact that you are the only person I ever truly let close to me and I appreciate your ability to be patient, compassionate and loyal. Though most of all I appreciate your enormous ability to love even when I didn’t deserve to be loved. I’m certain you’ve deduced that I’m already on my way and it’s unlikely you’ll ever see me again. Be well, my good doctor, and know you are severely missed.

Yours truly,  
SH


End file.
